Soaring
by alwaysmarauders
Summary: Once she finally agreed to go out with him, James wanted to give Lily a first date she would always remember.


The silvery light of the moon shone against the great lake. The air had a silent eeriness to it that came from the peace of the night. Hogwarts castle loomed over the grounds. Everyone inside was asleep, or at the very least in their dorms, everyone but two certain students. The clicking of shoes smacking against the stone floors was all that could be heard, but the culprits were nowhere to be seen. The footsteps made their way out onto the grounds where they stopped all together.

"Where are we going, Potter?" a voice hissed in the darkness. "I can't see a thing with this damned blindfold on."

All of a sudden the two figures emerged from the darkness as James Potter flung his invisibility cloak off of himself and his companion; Lily Evans. Lily, who felt a rush of air strike her as the cloak was removed, stumbled a bit and was forced to grab a smirking James for support.

"That's the whole point of a surprise, Evans, that you don't know what it is." He clutched her arm gently and began to guide her down to the Quidditch pitch; their destination. "After all, you finally agreed to go out with me. I want this to be the night of your life."

If she could have, Lily would have rolled her eyes.

They moved silently the rest of the way and once they had finally reached their destination, James said: "Alright. We're here."

Lily couldn't have been quicker to pull herself free from the blindfold, but when she saw where they were, all she could do was raise a brow. The two stood on the far side of the Quidditch pitch and right in front of the supply closet.

"You have got to be kidding me," Lily scoffed. "If snogging in a broom closet is your idea of a good first date then I'm-"

"Lily, no. That's not what this is at all." James cut her off, laughing genuinely. He glanced at her with a playful smirk, "Though, if that's what you want, I have no objections."

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "Okay fine, what exactly is this then?"

James just grinned at her before pulling open the door and disappearing inside. A moment later Lily had to jump out of the way as James came zooming out on his broom. He had stashed it in the closet earlier that day in preparation for tonight. He briefly zipped around the field only to come to a hover right in front of her. "Hop on," he said to a curious Lily.

Her eyes grew wide and she stepped back slightly. "Oh no.. I don't fly." Lessons in first year had been, well, rather interesting for Lily. Ever since, she'd never dared try to fly again.

"That's the thing. You won't be. I'll be doing the flying. All you have to do is hold on," James said with a wink. He held out his hand for her to take, but she was still reluctant. "Come on. Do you trust me?"

Lily sighed, but her hand slowly reached out to grasp his. "...Yes." With his help she pulled herself up onto the back of the broom. Once she was on, her hands quickly wrapped themselves around James' waist, adding to his smugness.

"I always knew you wanted me Lils," he said playfully.

"Oh shut up."

Slowly James began to drift further up into the sky, smiling as he felt Lily tighten her grip around him. They did a few laps around the Quidditch pitch, before James ventured out farther, heading towards the castle. Lily gasped as he zipped and flew around the castle and in between the towers.

"It's beautiful," Lily grinned while they were hovering above the castle; the beauty of it took away from her fears. The only lights were the stars that surrounded them and the moon. Looking at it all was breathtaking.

Time passed, Lily wasn't sure how much time exactly, but she knew they had been flying around the grounds for quite some time. Eventually James came to a slow stop where they had started and he helped Lily hop off the broom before getting on his feet as well.

"See? I told you it would be the night of your life."

Lily didn't respond, instead a smirk that could have rivaled any one of James' came to her lips before she briefly pressed them upon his. "I have to say, you impressed me."

Leaving James staring after her with a dumbfounded smile, she turned and headed back to the castle, calling, "See you around, Potter," after her.

* * *

_Written for the The Ship Challenge: Jily, The Battleship Challenge: Broomstick, and The Classic Disney Movie Challenge: Aladdin_


End file.
